el sirviente del mal
by sara-sakaii
Summary: shun..es el sirviente..y ella la princesa..del reino de la humanidad ... se lo se pesimo summary


Es una historia sacada de la Autora: tayuta-chan  
Género: drama, tragedia y creo que amor entre hermanos  
Resumen: shun..es el sirviente..y ella la princesa..del reino de la humanidad  
pertenece : a mss (historia de sasusaku basada en shun y alice)

el sirviente del mal

**Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo soy****  
****Hermanos de corazón.****  
****Vine al mundo para darte total protección****  
****Mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo...******

**-era un muy hermoso día...y se encontraban en la iglesia..Varias personas reunidas-******

**shun: tu y yo nacimos juntos..bajo el cielo azul..las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer..y nuestras familia fue lo que nos separo******

**-ambos padres tomaron a sus dos hijos..y tomaron distintas direcciones-******

**alice: shun-nee...por favor no te vayas -estirando su pequeña manito.. mientras lloraba..ya en brazos de su padre-******

**El futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió****  
****¿Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará?..Toda nuestra vida siempre lamentare..****  
****Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara..******

** sai: esta bien hitari...lo aceptare como sirviente personal de alice..si ella es feliz..entonces yo también lo seré******

**hitari: procura cuidar a tus hijos -toma sus maletas y se fue por la inmensa puerta del castillo-******

**alice: ambos chicos escuchaban la conversación escondidos...alice sonreía sin parar mientras..shun solo la admiraba-******

**Y el verte feliz..SIEMPRE DESEARE!****  
****Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo soy****  
****Hermanos de corazón.****  
****Vine al mundo para darte total protección****  
****Mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo...******

**-ya ambos hermanos crecieron..Dos chicos de 14 años-******

**Cuando realice un viaje en otro país una linda chica capturo mi atención Era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agrado-******

**fabia: nota como shun la miraba..y le sonríe de manera atrevida..pero inocente a la vez..agarrada de su acompañante klous-******

**A primera vista ella me enamoro...******

**alice: ve esa pequeña escena..y lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos..haciendo que shun lo notara..sale corriendo hacia su carroza dirigiéndose a su reino-******

**shun: a-alice! -corre deprisa detrás de ella..ambos ya en el reino..el en frente de ella..mirando con preocupación y culpa como lloraba-******

**alice: s-shun..a-a esa chica... mátala******

**Pero tus deseos pediste ordenar..me diste ordenar****  
****A esa chica no querías verla jamas..yo lo cumpliré y así tu Descansaras..aun no entiendo por que me siento tan mal******

**shun: esa misma noche..el cito a la chica a una pequeña cita en secreto-******

**fabia: shun-kun.. no has hablado nada.. -abrazado a el-******

**shun: p-perdóname...******

**fabia: que?******

**shun: por favor perdóname -saca un cuchillo .. Atravesando a fabia ..luego de eso..solo la tira al mar..llendose de hay-******

**Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí****  
****El destino de los dos con la ira y corazón****  
****la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor..****  
****tu sonrisa real volvió mi vida por ti brillo******

**Algún día este país..justicia tomara..y el enfado de la gente no se evitara..Si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá.******

**alice: s-shun-neee -abrazado a el..y mirando por una de las ventanas del castillo- perdón..******

**shun: no debes preocupar...la culpa mía sera...******

**alice: no..e-espera..******

**shun: apresúrate..mi ropa te quedara.. -rápidamente..se la da..y la empuja a una de las habitaciones secretas-******

**alice: no...shun es mi culpa.. no lo hagas -mirándolo con miedo-******

**shun:-sonríe de manera relajada y cálida-tienes que escapar y ya no mirar a tras...todo estará bien...-se pone una peluca…naranja (roja) - ellos..no lo notaran******

**alice: noo! -llorando..mientras evitaba entrar al cuarto-******

**shun: nada me pasara ya no debes de llorar -le besa la frente y la empuja.. cerrándole la puerta..en ese momento..llegan la gente.. llevándolo-******

**Mi querida princesa tomando tu lugar..****  
****el destino decidió no debemos continuar****  
****Si tu fuiste malvada problemas no habrá..******

**shun: tu sangre en mi estará..y el tirano morirá -lo dijo en susurro.. mientras solo sonreía-******

**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo el algún lugar****  
****Existió un reino de una mala humanidad..y en esa tierra solo podía gobernar..la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana..******

**shun: parándose en frente toda la gente..preparado para que le corten la cabeza- aun que el mundo baya en contra de los dos...contigo a mi lado siempre caminare...******

**alice: trataba de pasar entre toda la multitud..nadie la notaba...ya que en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero..y la ropa de shun- e-espera..ya estoy llegando a ti -en modo de susurro-******

**shun: mira al cielo...y sonríe muy feliz- nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare..y el verte.. sonreír siempre deseare!******

**-******

**alice: con los ojos como plato..y lagrimas saliendo sin para..miraba..como sangre salia...- no!******

**Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí****  
****Tu sirviente fiel yo soy..Hermanos de corazón..****  
****Vine al mundo para darte total protección mi vida por ti daré..el tirano al fin murió******

**-Pasaron varios años..alice estaba en un campo..admirando el cielo con tristeza..y un estraño..viento..de una sensación muy buena..le susurra al oído-******

**shun: si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer... pediría jugar..con tigo otra vez!-******

**alice: sonríe melancólica- shun-nee******

**fin!**

PERDONEN SI TENGO FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y NO SE ENTIENDE..PERDON u_u  
ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO!  
sara-sakaii

historia x Tayuta-chan


End file.
